Eucaryotic genomes contain 30-100,000 genes, most of which have never been characterized. Current cDNA projects have the potential of cloning many of these genes within the next few years. The one time, single strand, partial sequence data generated by these projects will permit the identification of those genes with a high degree of potentially identifiable genes will be missed due to the limited and relatively inaccurate sequence data. This proposal is designed to determine how many potentially identifiable genes will be missed in current cDNA sequencing projects. Specifically, we will completely sequence 30 cDNAs from our pool of 100 novel, partially sequenced maize cDNAs. Expression analysis will also be conducted on each of these 30 cDNAs. These data will be extensively analyzed with the goal of functionally identifying these genes. The percentage of genes identified in these experiments should approximate the percentage identified when complete genomes are sequenced.